Surgical staplers are currently designed for use in adult medical procedures. Using current surgical staplers in children creates various problems as aspects of the stapler are often larger than needed or desired. For example, during a pediatric laparoscopic surgery, a greater than desired cannula and/or incision size may be implemented when an adult stapler is used.
Additional features of surgical staplers may not be designed with pediatric surgeries in mind. For example, a stapling mechanism and any associated gripping and cutting devices may be inappropriately sized and/or may operate ineffectively or inefficiently during pediatric procedures. Due to the decreased size of current surgical pediatric staplers, current staplers may not have sufficient structural support for various procedures and may therefore buckle when the stapler is attempted to be applied during a pediatric surgical procedure.